Grow
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Continuing "We can wait" ... Please read...
1. What about me?

Lisanna never died in this story so she just got back from a job when Natsu saw her. Just cleared her existence :)

* * *

This won't be just one chapter. Please Review. Enjoy!

* * *

What about me?

* * *

"Hey" Lucy pointed out the stars "Isn't that your constellation?"

"Your right" Loke smiled as Lucy grins with fascination. He was quite amazed about everything about Lucy.

She loved her Keys as friends, do everything in her power or even more than she can just to make them happy… she loves them so much…and they love her too…but he feels something more than just a simple love for a dear friend…

"Oh yeah, Thanks for accompanying me here" Lucy smiled at Loke. They were at the Southgate Park at a late hour.

"No problem, all for you Lucy" Loke tried being flirty but Lucy seemed to disapprove of it.

After awhile of watching the stars…they headed for a walk and came near a small hut.

"How cute" Lucy seemed fascinated.

"That's where Lisanna and Natsu took care of Happy" Loke said "That was what I heard"

"Yeah… I heard from Mira"

"Where is he anyway?" Loke wanted to hesitate asking but was too late.

"Well…you see" Lucy sighed and lowered her head; she was having a shade of scarlet on her cheeks.

"Natsu was supposed to accompany me…"

"Why isn't he here then?"

"Lisanna asked him for a favor"

"Oh…" Loke looked at Lucy's eyes. Her smile seemed force. Even though the two were into intimacy, no one can deny Natsu still liked Lisanna and who knows if Lisanna really was just kidding of wanting to marry Natsu.

"You shouldn't-" Loke was going to put to it to her straight, but he was cut.

"I'm fine… Like he said, their just friends…and besides" Lucy turned to Loke, head high with eyes shining with wonder and hope "We promised to let each other grow…and we'll have a lot of bad times…but we'll…stick together"

'Why?' Loke asked in his thoughts 'Can't she see? His not even worth it…his better off with Lisanna…Lucy… You don't need to force that smile, open your eyes'

Unable to shut up anymore, Loke suddenly reacted. He moved from his place and wrapped Lucy in a tight embrace. Both remained still…silent…

"You know" he whispered in her ears, tightening his embrace "You should see for yourself…open your eyes, Lucy… Not everything is going the way you seem to think it is…His not worth it… Besides…What about me?"

Lucy felt a sudden chill inside her 'Lucy…What's wrong with you? His just flirting, right? The normal flirty Loke…but…why does it seem like his serious? Come on Lucy! Put it together!'

Lucy pulled away; looking like Loke went a bit overboard. She looked up at him in the eye.

"Don't joke around like that…Your just flirting again" She gave out a pitiful giggle.

"You can't fool me again…" Lucy bowed her head and whispered "Can't…" then she ran off.

Loke sighed. He can't help it; he doesn't know what to do next. He sighed and faded back to the Spirit world.

Lucy ran back home, when she got to the front door, she slammed it shut and buried her face on her bed. She stayed there for a long while, until she heard a knock at the door.

She stood and realized her Bed had drips. She wiped her eyes and made sure she looked presentable and went to get the door.

As she opened it, to her surprise, it was Lisanna.

"Lisanna?" Lucy was so confused, wasn't she with Natsu?

"Well you see…" Lisanna smiled.

"Hey Lucy, Sorry if I didn't make it to the Park" Natsu was lying on Lucy's bed.

"When Natsu came back he drag us all to the Park, he said you were there" Grays sat comfortably on the couch.

"Juvia tag along" Juvia stated as she sat near Gray.

"When we got there, it seemed that you were already gone" Erza said as she drank tea from no one knew where it came from.

"Yeah…Natsu was going crazy thinking you were kidnap or something" Happy said as he happily looks at all Lucy's keys.

Lucy's face turned pink.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Well…uhh" Natsu turned his head away; he had a shade of Red on his cheeks. Just that simple reaction seems to make Lucy warmth inside.

"Hey Lucy!" Happy called out "Open Plue!"

"Why?" Lucy asked confused.

"I wanted to play with him!" Happy smiled. Lucy agreed and looked for Plue's key.

"Plue?" Lisanna asked, quite confused.

"The little white dog Lucy brings sometime" Erza cleared things up for her. Lisanna watched in wonder as Lucy opened Plue's gate.

"Open a Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy swayed her key gracefully and in sudden, a little white thing with what seemed like a carrot nose was walking saying only one thing.

"Plue!" he waved at everyone in the room.

"Long time no see, Plue!" Natsu greeted. Plue and Happy played together, jumping on Lucy's bed with Natsu.

"Wow" Lisanna clapped her hands.

"Juvia's powers still amaze Gray, her magic is nothing to mine" Juvia said upfront. Lucy ignored it.

"You're a great mage, Lucy" Lisanna smiled.

"Thanks" Lucy smiled.

"Hey, Lisanna, come here! Lucy's bed is bouncy!" he had a big grin on his face.

"Stop bouncing on my bed!"

"Bouncy!" Happy shouted.

"Plue!" Plue added. Lisanna thought of it as fun and asked Lucy for apology. She went up the bed and began bouncing. She had a bit of unbalance, luckily Natsu held her hand, making sure she doesn't fall. That small contact seemed to sting Lucy.

They were happy…enjoying bouncing…while Erza enjoy her tea from nowhere, Gray gets conscious from Juvia's stares and her… just standing watching every moment.

Lucy felt bad about what's going on…she didn't seem glad that everyone was there having fun with her in the picture…well, not much, it was her house.

"_You should see for yourself…open your eyes, Lucy… Not everything is going the way you seem to think it is…His not worth it… Besides…What about me?"_

Loke's word seemed to echo. She closed her eyes and went back to memory lane.

He was there when she needed him, he did have ways on flirting with her, but it seems like it's just a part of him.

He did seem sincere to her, He said he was her shining armor. His grateful to her so much that he would do anything for her.

Including, hiding how he felt about her…

Lucy opened his eyes, everyone remained the same, and nothing seems to change. She noticed Natsu glancing at her from time to time.

She smiled at him giving him reassurance. He seemed half convinced but let go of his worry. Lucy sat beside Gray, and sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Gray asked.

"Don't talk to her Gray!" Juvia warned.

"I'm fine…just… tired" Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed until she completely dozed off.

* * *

Haven't updated quite a bit, I lost inspiration, but I got it back! Liked it? Tell me what you think. And tell me any idea if you have any on what the next chapter would be :) Thanks! Hope you liked it!


	2. I Still Believe

I still believe

Lucy opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw first thing as she wakes up. It was Natsu's face, sleeping just in front her face. That's when she realized that she was in her bed, Natsu was beside her and…he was injured?

Lucy stood up and was surprised everyone slept in her house. Gray was sitting on the sofa, injured. Erza was beside him, eating cake while Juvia was on the other end, wanting to exchange places with Erza but to frightened too.

Happy and Plue was comfy enough on Lucy's desk with Lisanna, asleep too.

"You're awake" Gray said "Morning"

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"Ask him" Gray snorted. Natsu began to wake up, he yawned and stood, he gave Lucy a grin.

"Morning" he said with another yawn.

"What happened to both of you?" Lucy kept looking from Gray to Natsu.

"Let's get this cleared with a flashback" Erza stated.

Flashback

Lucy fell asleep on the couch. Her head suddenly falls on Grays shoulders.

"Hey" Gray said, Lucy didn't replied. He lowered his head to hers to check what's up.

Natsu saw Gray and thought Gray was going to kiss Lucy. Suddenly, he was in blazes.

"Gray! What are you doing?" Natsu threw a punch at Gray.

"What the heck? You're going to pay for that!" Gray punches back. As expected the fight goes on.

"Go Gray! You can do it!" Juvia cheered. Lucy still asleep had herself lay on Juvia's lap. Juvia was furious.

"You! My Rival in love…will pay" She said the words in an evil tone, but before she can make a move, Loke appeared out of nowhere with a death glare for Juvia.

"Hurt her and you'll get it" He warned. Dangerous electricity was sparking on Juvia and Loke's eyes.

When Erza finished her cake, she let out a sigh. She pulled Lucy and placed her on the bed.

"You three keep eye that Juvia doesn't do anything" Erza ordered. Plue, Happy and Lisanna obeyed with a salute.

"Juvia, make sure nothing in the house is wrecked" Erza gave her a cold shoulder that Juvia had no choice but to obey.

"Loke, you can go back"

"But Erza-" he complained, but was cut with Erza's cold look.

"Yes ma'm" He bowed and vanished.

Now, Erza pulled Gray and Natsu outside the apartment. Some people near the area were awake and were complaining.

"You boys are causing so much noise!"

"People are sleeping"

"Hush it down"

Natsu and Gray weren't paying any attention to the people; they were caught in Erza's wrath.

"You guys, made a loud ruckus, causing problems to those around…and you didn't even let me finish my tea with a peaceful atmosphere" She clenched her fists "Time for your punishment"

Natsu and Gray were asking for forgiveness, but too late. They were getting what they deserve, even the people agree.

"That's right! You show them Miss Erza"

"They deserve it"

"Good job Miss Erza"

End of flashback

"And that's how it all happened" Erza finished. Lucy had no comment at all, what is she suppose to say at times like this?

"Sigh, well did-" Lucy was cut off as Mira came inside.

"I'm here for Lisanna" she smiled.

"I'm here too" Elfman said, he appeared behind Mira.

"Oh, well she's asleep" Lucy pointed at the desk.

"Ok, little sister, we have to go" Elfman carried her bridal style, steadily so she won't wake up.

"Need help?" Natsu asked. Lucy felt her lip twitch.

"I'm a man, I can do this by myself" Elfman said and took his leave with Mira waving goodbye at everyone.

The moment was awkwardly silent…then…

"Well, let's go to the guild!" Natsu said, stretching but felt pain, making him teary eyed.

"Stupid" Gray mumbled.

"Let me help you" Erza said as she helped Gray back to the guild.

"No! Let Juvia help Gray" Juvia whined.

"Bring Happy and Plue, be careful not to wake them up" Erza instructed, and then she and Gray were gone.

"Why does Juvia have to carry these two creatures?" She cried out as she carried Happy and Plue carefully to the guild. All that's left was Natsu and Lucy.

At first they were silent, but Lucy decided to break the awkwardness.

"Can you walk?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I-" Natsu tried to stand, but his ankle seemed sprained "…can't"

Lucy began giggling.

"Come on" Lucy gave out a helping hand to Natsu. Lucy tried to balance them both as they went to the guild.

"You know, you're a real pain in the neck, Dragon Slayer" Lucy said on their way. Natsu grinned.

"Well, I'm your Dragon Slayer" he said out loud. Lucy was blushing.

"So…take care of me" Natsu got his face closer on Lucy's.

'A…a…kiss?' The world was in slow motion. Lucy's mind was going crazy 'though we've been kind of like 'together' but not literally, we haven't kissed…is he…is he?'

Lucy closed her eyes, wondering how things would go, and then she felt the weirdest thing. Something was on her nose.

When she opened her eyes, Natsu rubbed his nose on hers. Lucy was really red, and its either embarrassment or anger.

"Why the heck do that?" She screamed. Guess she can't expect something so romantic such a kiss from Natsu.

"It makes you blush!" Natsu replied "Besides…"

"What?"

"You were expecting a kiss, right?"

Lucy bowed her head, her face hot from embarrassment and maybe some anger. She didn't reply, but Natsu knew well her silence meant a yes.

"Well…" He whispered in her ear "You'll just have to wait" his face had a bit shade of red on them, though Lucy can practically see his expression from her hair.

Lucy raised her head, smiled and met his eyes. He smiled back, the red shades still present. Lucy began saying things in her thoughts…Things, she wanted him to know, but can't get her voice to pronounce them.

'I know…sometimes or maybe most of the times I'm jealous…but…still…I Still believe…I still believe in us, Natsu'

* * *

Like it? Took me long to Update, well, enjoy! Please Review! Thank You for Reading!


	3. Bigger Hand

Bigger hand

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu hollered after entering the guild.

"You recovered?" She asked, turning from the counter to a pink haired guy grinning in front of her.

"Of course!" he smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey, you two" Gray walked near them, holding a piece of paper.

"Is that a job?" Lucy asked, eyes sparkling. She hasn't paid for this month's rent; a job would certainly help her.

"Yeah" Gray nodded.

"Alright! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu went up the counter and started exercising with Happy "How about you Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy replied while doing some jumping jacks.

"What's the job?" Lucy asked, taking the paper from gray "Infiltrate a school?"

"It's said to be a place where a dark guild teaches children to use dark magic" Erza stated looking at the paper by Lucy's shoulder. Lucy jolted and touched her chest.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"I scared you?" Erza had a bewildered expression.

"It has quite a large amount but, I thought you wanted the job with capturing some thugs?" Gray wondered if Erza had a change of thought. She's been keeping eye that no one gets that job while Gray and Natsu get their selves fixed p and healthy.

"Actually, I didn't pick it" Erza stated crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Then who?" Gray asked.

"I did" Lisanna approached the group. Lucy felt uneasy.

"Hey Lisanna" Natsu greeted.

"Hello Natsu…Oh yeah, might want to go down the table? Big sister just cleaned it. She might get mad"

"Mira?" Natsu looked at the one inside the counter. Mira gave him a menacing look with a smile while saying "Natsu…I just cleaned that"

"I'm Sorry!" Natsu gets off, same with Happy then both hides behind Lucy.

"Idiot" Gray mumbled.

"What was that?" Natsu went to a fighting stance "Fight me!"

"Your on!" before Gray could get in his stance, Erza shot both of them a menacing glare without the smile. Both felt a shiver and hides behind Lucy.

"A couple of idiots…" Lucy whispered to herself. Natsu looked at Gray.

"Why are you hiding behind Lucy too?" he had an annoyed look.

"Hide behind me Gray!" Juvia shouted but she was ignored.

"What's wrong with it?" Gray gave him back his annoying look.

Suddenly, Loke was between them, also hiding behind Lucy.

"Loke?" Lucy, Natsu and Gray exclaimed in unison.

"Yo" he greeted.

"Why are you hiding behind Lucy too?" Natsu shouted, though he was just beside him.

"Like Gray said…What's wrong with it? Can't have you guys get all the fun" he stated.

"Quit hiding behind her!" Natsu growled.

"You stop!" Gray and Loke replied back.

"Lucy's my friend!" Gray stated.

"And Lucy's my Master!" Loke added.

"How about you?" They wanted to be an in-your-face, but Natsu got a pretty sweet answer.

"Lucy's mine!"

Lucy blushed in an instant as the three guys continued bickering behind her.

"They Like you" Happy purred.

"Quit it" Lucy handed Happy a fish, in an instant…he never bothered for a long time.

Erza sighed and went back to business "So, Lisanna, why the sudden thought of giving us this job?"

"Well, there is a favor I wanted" she smiled. Erza raise an eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

"I get to go with you guys!" in an instant, the bickering stop, the blushed got flushed, the fish…it was eaten all up. Eyes were on Lisanna.

"Why the sudden interest in joining our group?" Gray asked. Lucy just shuts her mouth. Loke noticed.

"I'll be going now" Loke said, Lucy nodded and he disappeared.

"Well, just for this job. Big brother isn't well and Mira's taking care of him. I just need a bit of money for his medication"

"This job has a large amount and it can be quite dangerous" Erza reasoned "Why not just an easy job?"

"Well, I knew you haven't been on a job, and I noticed that Lucy might need some big cash for her rent… so I got this!"

"Thanks for the concern" Lucy forced a smile; Gray was the one to notice it, but never bothered talking.

"Besides..." Lisanna added.

"Besides?" Gray wondered.

"I wanted to spend time with you guys!" She smiled.

"Then, let's do this!" Natsu raised his hand.

"Yeah!" Lisanna raised her hand as well. Both grinned, filled with energy. Lucy sighed with a smile.

"You okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah…"

"I don't believe you" he said. She turns to him with an annoyed look.

"I can't believe you" she pointed at him. Gray looked at himself, noticing he was in his boxers again. He looked at Lucy and gave an uneasy smile "One moment please"

He began to survey around the guild, looking for his jeans and polo. Lucy felt a smile rise on her face.

"Alright" Erza called the attention of the whole group, even Gray, who found his clothes with Juvia.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow morning. Get ready" Erza exits the guild; she heads to her dorm to prepare.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. She was already by the door, going home to prepare herself.

"Wait!" he runs beside her "I'll take you home" he grinned. Lucy smiled, even if his an idiot and a troublemaker. Natsu's a thoughtful, caring, loving guy.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, balancing herself by the riverside.

"He went home. He said his going to prepare"

"I see…" The walk became silent. Lucy sighed.

'Walking…walking…not even holding hands…jeez' she said in her thoughts. She looked at his hands, they were bigger than hers and it saved a lot of people. It has also saved her many times.

Natsu noticed her looking at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Huh?" Lucy cuts her gaze from his hand and locks her eyes to his.

Being awed by the eye contact, Lucy made a wrong step, ending up losing her balance.

"Whoa!" she screamed.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He was quick and manages to grab her hand and pull her before she ends up in the river.

"Miss Lucy! Be Careful!" An old fisherman hollered from the boat by the river "Don't go falling like that again! Good thing your Boyfriend caught you!" his voice was fading as he went farther down the river.

'B-boyfriend?' Lucy felt herself grew a shade of pink that turned to red when she noticed her left hand clutched on Natsu's scarf, the other was entwined with his hand. The both looked in each other's eyes.

'Another eye contact' she thought. He grinned.

Natsu straightens his hand, and Lucy's hand follows. He smiled, looking at their hands.

"My hands bigger" he said in a cheerful manner.

"Yeah…" She bows her head, and they continue towards her house, now hand in hand.

* * *

Update! Yay! Happy New year everybody! Please Review! Hope you like it!


	4. A Little Chat

A Little Chat

"Ugh…" Natsu wasn't feeling well, well he wasn't always well when on a train or any transportation. Lucy sighs and lets Natsu rest on her lap. Lisanna smiled as Natsu struggles not to vomit.

"Don't you there vomit?" Lucy squeaked. Terrified that her newly washed clothes get dirty before the mission even started.

"More please!" Happy, who was sitting on Lisanna's lap raised a fish bone.

"Right away" Lisanna chimed and handed Happy a fresh fish.

"So…What's the plan?" Gray asked, getting sick of the never ending scenery of trees behind the window.

"Before you ask…" Lucy began "Gray, your clothes…" She pointed out. He frowned as he saw he was on his boxers again.

"Here you go Gray" Juvia handed him some pants and shirt "Juvia prepared clothes for Gray in case you needed any" she smiled.

"Thanks" he replied. Juvia's eyes were sparkling.

"Uhm…why is Juvia also here?" Lucy asked. Juvia sends her a threatening glare.

"Does Lucy have a problem with Juvia here? Huh? Rival in Love" Lucy sighed.

"Haven't we settled that…?" Lucy said but Juvia ignores her. Instead, Juvia looks at Natsu as he trying to make himself sleep on Lucy's lap. She looks at Gray.

"Would Gray like to nap on Juvia's lap?" she pats her lap, but Gray declines.

"I'm fine, I'm not like that idiot" he pointed directly at the sick Natsu.

"What's that?" Natsu stands and falls right back on Lucy's lap.

"See" Gray points out "He can't even stand for a mere minute without getting sick"

Natsu growled, Lucy frowns.

"Come on, just sleep" Lucy orders.

"How can I sleep when I feel – ugh – sick?"

"Want a punch on your guts?"

"You can't even do that"

"But Erza can" Natsu looks up at Erza; she was sitting beside Gray, cracking her knuckles.

"No thanks" Natsu gulped.

"Thought so…" Lucy smiled "Maybe this would work…"

Lucy placed her hand on his hair and began caressing it. Natsu smiled and was beginning to doze off.

Gray looks up and gazes at Lucy's face that showed a soft smile with shade of pink on her cheeks. He looks away completely when he felt that she was sensing his stare.

Lucy was about to look up feeling an eye on her, but ignored it as Natsu nuzzled on her lap.

"So he fell asleep" Erza stated with a yawn. She leans her head on Gray's shoulder with a whisper "Let me…for a while"

Gray looks at her then at Lucy then back. He nods and stares back at the windowsill.

Natsu was already asleep, yet Lucy still kept caressing his hair. He seems to nudge whenever she stops.

"I want to nap to!" Happy nuzzles on Lisanna's lap after finishing his fourth fish. Lisanna smiled and laid eyes on Natsu, sleeping peacefully.

Lucy noticed her staring but considered to ignore it.

As they went out the train they headed to the forest where they planned to camp the night and head on to their destination the next morning.

Erza with the boys, including Happy set out to get dinner from the nearby lake and logs for the fire. Juvia, Lisanna and Lucy were left to prepare camp.

"Juvia, can you please get some more wood?" Lisanna asked.

"But there's more and the others are going to get more-" she cuts her reasoning as she looks at her expression. It was a soft plea, and it seems like she was trying to say I-want-to-talk-Lucy-for-awhile.

Juvia nodded and headed towards the lake, planning to spy on Gray on what his ever doing.

As Lucy and Lisanna were left alone, tension embraced Lucy. She glances sideways and saw Lisanna looking at her, with softness in her eyes. But that wasn't all; there was something that tainted that soft sweet smile.

"I wanted to talk to you" Lisanna sat in a formal Japanese tradition. Lucy felt a lump stuck to her throat as Lisanna added "About Natsu"

On the other hand, the others that were on the Lake were having a bit of a competition.

"Got one!" Natsu smiled with victory. Happy hold another one, wiggling in his grasp. Natsu smiled "That's two for team Happy and Natsu!"

"Whatever" Gray scoffed. He looked for a spot with a lot of fish, freeze that spot and took the ice off the lake and placed it a bit far. As he wrecked it, he caught about a dozen fishes. Natsu whined that he cheated.

"That's nothing" Erza stated. Both guys looked at her. She took her sword and lifted it high. She waited for timing and sliced through the waters, causing more like twenty or more fishes jump out of the lake and towards land. Natsu frowned.

"No Fair!" he shouted.

Erza and Gray had a smug face, and then three of them turned sharp gazes to a bush ruffling. Happy flew to it slowly with a nervous feeling. As he looks from above, his tension relieves as he shouted "It's Juvia!"

Juvia went out the bush and had an embarrassing face on her.

"Why aren't you with Lucy and Lisanna?" Erza asked "And what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, see… Juvia…" She gazed at Gray. Gray felt a lump on his throat as eyes like sharp daggers came from Natsu, Happy and especially Erza. Her eyes were sharper.

"But still, why leave them?" Natsu was a bit worried if any harm came to those two, though he knows both girls can take care of themselves, but he can't stop thinking that if some big creature came and cut Lucy's hands. He won't feel her caress, like she did on the train. It was assuring, and warm. He wanted to feel them again; maybe she'll have him do it again later.

"Well, Lisanna wanted to talk to Lucy about something. I think it was personal" she explained.

Daggers-like looks left Gray and went to Natsu. Grays dagger was the sharpest now. Erza gazed at him some time.

"What?" Natsu, having no idea what they were looking at made the others sigh.

"Guess we stay here for a while" Gray said, sitting on a large rock. Juvia looks for a place near him and sat.

"True" Erza sat and placed her arms on bended knees as she watched the ripples of the lake caused from their movements. Natsu had no idea why, but settled himself to look up the sky, Happy beside him.

Back at the Camp site, the little chat begins.

"Lucy…" Lisanna began and continued to her last name "Heartfilia…"

"…" Lucy stayed silent. Looking up the stars, the constellation, her keys, her friends.

"You were the Lucky Daughter of the Heartfilia, I heard once" Lisanna said.

"Yeah…" Lucy answered back "But, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail now" she smiles at the same words told to her before.

Lisanna smiled "Yes, you are… before you were a princess, now you're one of us"

Lucy turned to her, seriousness on her face.

"Do you have anything on your minds?"

"Yes…Actually, I admire you…"

"Huh?" Lucy was confused. Lisanna stands up.

"You're not as strong as Natsu and the others, were same in that"

"What do you mean by that?" Lisanna ignores her question as he faced Lucy. Lucy stands up, facing her.

"But, your strong, in feeling and trust…Were just the same in many ways" Lisanna smiles again. Lucy felt uneasy.

"And your point is?"

"Were so the same, that we even share affection for a certain Boy" The words got Lucy tensed.

"You…Really…" Lucy couldn't stay the words. She couldn't and she doesn't want to.

"I'll be Honest…I do" she smiled "The joke I told him when we were kids…at first it was intentionally a joke…But as we grew, taking care of Happy like his Mommy and Daddy, it became so natural and I felt mutual"

"…" Lucy didn't spoke. She didn't know what to say. It was obvious Lisanna had the lead. Lisanna continued.

"But then, you came, and I wasn't there…I was gone for a long while" Lisanna walked just beside Lucy, taking in a lower tone, just near her ear.

"I noticed how you two had a connection. Pure, Trust, Care and Love…"

"We have… I'm not to blame if he has that connection with me…You weren't there, I was then" Lucy turned sideways, looking at her with everything she's got. She's gone this far because of Natsu and she loves Natsu, she doesn't want it taken away without a fight.

"Yes, and that's why…I wanted to tell you" Lisanna faced Lucy forward and hold her hand, with a tight grip. Lucy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Take care of him, ok?" she gave Lucy's hand a squeeze. Lucy remained silent.

"Are you…giving him up?" Lucy couldn't believe it if she said yes, but she said something quite far from yes.

"I'm not giving him up…I may not be beside him as you are, But I'm still his childhood friend, and that will always remain. I give my best blessings to you guys…so…" she took a step backward, letting go of Lucy's hand. Lucy can see that it was difficult for her. Her eyes held her sorrow even through that smile.

"Take good care of him…he maybe reckless and childish, but that's how he is…" she gave out a breath "Just don't leave him, like I left him for quite a long time… He doesn't like feeling alone, and he doesn't want to lose anything else"

Lucy nodded tears about to overflow her too. For the first time, she felt comfortable with Lisanna. Feelings already out, but she said in a low voice to Lucy's ear when they shared a hug.

"All I say is true…but, please remember, I'm not giving him up, not yet…"

Lucy breaks the hug and looks at her, both of their faces dry and serious.

"Whoever he chooses wins?" Lucy asked as she held out her hand.

"Whoever he chooses wins" they shake hands. In their heart and mind, they share again another goal.

They loved him and they weren't going to let him go.

* * *

Long time since I update. Well Hope you like it! I wanted Lisanna to have some nice touch even when they're going to go on a love triangle battle after this little chat of theirs. Hope you like it! Please Review!


	5. So it Begins

So it Begins

Rustling behind bushes, after a camp night out, the team has reached their destination.

"Were here" Natsu states, looking over a small building hidden in the middle of the forest?

"It's not that big, so what's the plan?" Gray asked Erza. Erza gave him a nod and began to circle the group.

"Alright, Gray and Natsu, you will infiltrate. Juvia and I will be the ones to handle the external guards"

"What about us?" Lucy asked, not really expecting what Erza says.

"You three will get the kids out of there"

Lucy gulped; sometimes she thought the easiest thing given to her is sometimes the hardest.

Then, with a nod, the group set up the plan, little I they know; small innocent eyes watched them from a safe distance.

According to plan, Erza and Juvia settled with the guards around the building. When a way was clear, Natsu and Gray raided the inside. Gray freezing everyone in his way while Natsu knocks out the others. It was quite strange for Lisanna and Lucy. Normally a school had many rooms, but the way they got in, there was a straight aisle, with only numbered doors where only mages were, no children.

They came to the end of the hall that had a large door. With a large impact from two strong mages, the door was blown away.

"You two get going, we'll handle them" Gray said while Natsu had fun fighting with more upcoming mages.

"Include me!" Happy said.

Lucy and Lisanna nods and sets off inside. It was a simple room; actually it's just like inside a cube. There weren't any mages inside, only a group of children staring at them bewilderedly in the center of the room.

Lucy made a sudden sigh of relief.

"Let's get them out" Lisanna said, Lucy agreed and went forward. The children never moved from their position, there weren't even any emotion in their faces, just blank bewildered looks.

"Alright kids!" Lucy said as cheerfully as she can, though she has no idea how she should really act towards kids about the age of 5 to 7 years old "Time for us to go and get you out of here!"

No one replied. Lucy felt rudeness "what the – don't they teach you manners in this school?"

"They don't like you" Happy purred, Lucy gave him a glare.

Lisanna looks at the kids, still silent in front of her. All their heads were now bowed down.

"Hey, are you listening, we have to get you out" Lucy touched one of the kids on their shoulders.

"Heh" the kid Lucy touched smiled "Were not going out" the kid looks up "Neither will you"

"What?" Lucy felt a surge of panic, she was about to take her hand off but it was stuck.

"They don't really teach us manners you know" the kid spoke again, suddenly everything around Lucy went black, everything disappeared even the kid she laid a hand on. She was in a place with nothing but darkness.

"What's going on…An Illusion?" Lucy can hear the thumping of her heart.

"They Teach us Magic" the words gave chills to Lucy. She spun around looking at her surrounding, nothing but darkness, the last word she could say before her nightmare comes was… "Natsu…"

* * *

Lisanna saw Lucy stiffen and stop moving.

"Lucy?" she went to her; her eyes were lifeless, in a daze…a spell. Lisanna heard one word Lucy said before her collapse.

"Natsu..." Lisanna was wide eyed. She turned to the door were Gray and Natsu were still busy, now with Erza and Juvia.

Happy turned sensing something behind him, he was wide eyed "Lisanna!"

* * *

"Damn! This hall is small for us four and these guys are still coming at us!" Natsu said, while punching one after another.

"Our powers are limited since we can't make much destruction at a cramped space and Lucy and Lisanna are still inside" Erza pointed out.

"What's taking them so long? Their so quiet inside there!" Gray said, getting impatient.

"How many guilds have supported this small school?" Juvia asked, seeing an endless pack of different mages enter.

"Most likely, more than a few" Erza said, too busy to mind an accurate estimation.

As they fight off a bunch after another, Natsu heard something he didn't like.

"Natsu! Lucy-!" Lisanna was cut and silence came.

Natsu turned to the entrance of the room. 'Lucy?'

The others turned, hearing Lisanna's scream, they were shocked, and the room turned to total darkness.

"What's going on?" Gray said, still looking at the room now covered in dark shade of darkness.

"Don't just stand there!" Erza shouted, still doing battle "We have to get this taken cared of before we can enter there!"

"But there's still a bunch entering and Lucy!-" Natsu was cut by Erza.

"Let Juvia handle it for! You and Gray help me" it was an order Natsu wanted to refuse but had no choice. They did help, leaving Juvia to enter.

"Juvia" Gray called. Juvia turns quickly, seeing him fighting "Be careful"

The words hit Juvia like cupid's arrow "Yes Gray!" she said and went on to the entrance.

As she entered she saw nothing but pure darkness "Lucy! Lisanna! Happy!" she hollered. She looked around, only darkness, she couldn't even find the way on how she got in, and she got trapped.

* * *

Lisanna opened her eyes and saw she was alone, in the dark. The last thing that happened was Happy was behind her trying to her from the kids, coming forward. With an unknown impact, everything turned silent and she was now where she was.

"What's going on?" Lisanna was getting worried. She heard a young girl's chuckle.

"Who's there?" she tried to put a brave voice, but cranks were in her statement.

"You worst nightmare"

* * *

Happy, on the other hand was also in a dark place of his own, but there was a little girl with him. She had sapphire eyes and black hair. She was about 5 years old. Happy was shock at her presence and made a ninja stance.

"Come any closer and I'll!" Happy tried to make a threat, but obviously, the best he could do at the moment was shiver.

The Girl came one step at a time, her eyes directly at Happy. Happy whispered Natsu's name and closed his eyes, waiting what's going to happen.

* * *

Update! This chapter got me thinking. Oh well, more thinking on how to work up with the next chapter. Hope you like it, though it might be quite confusing or not that good. Hope you like it and please Review!


	6. A Part in the Darkness

A part in the darkness

* * *

**Lucy**

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody there?" Lucy shouted as she looked around. She was able to move now, yet she's at a disadvantage. Her keys were stuck to her as if they were mere designs to her belt. She tried calling out a spirit but nothing works. The darkness enveloped her.

Suddenly, she was light. She felt relief as soon as she figured the shape of the person from the light. It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Lucy ran, but stops when she noticed the sword in her hand and the look in her eyes. Her gaze can pierce through the skin. It was as if she planned to kill.

"Lisanna…are you ok?" Lucy tried to back away as far as she could. Lisanna let out a laugh. She held the sword in front of Lucy.

"Time to say Good bye"

"W-what are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb" Lisanna scoffed "its better if you were gone…that way, nothing else interferes" she began to attack but Lucy manages to avoid it. She began to pull out her keys, but they were still glued to her and her calls don't seem to have effect. Lisanna let out another laugh.

"What's wrong? Spirits can't get out? Too bad, looks like Natsu's mine" she held the sword to her face then faced it forward, ready to charge. Lucy gritted her teeth as she was powerless. Even her whip was attached to her. Another laugh.

"Weakling little rich girls can just perish" then she attacks once again.

* * *

**Lisanna**

* * *

In the darkness, she began to run. But running wasn't helping since she doesn't seem to have any destination. As she continues, tears began to run through her eyes. She tried transforming so she could fly but failed. She couldn't do anything, as if she wasn't a mage anymore.

When all hope was lost, she heard footsteps. She turns behind her, in an alert position but eventually ease down when it was only Lucy.

"Oh Lucy, am I glad to see you" Lisanna said all too carefree, as she began to close the distance, something cut through her cheeks. She backs away, touching her bloody left cheek. That's when she notices something on Lucy's hand. A whip.

Lisanna begins to completely back away. Lucy began to speak, her eyes looking at as if it were about to kill its prey, and in her eyes, Lisanna sees herself.

"It was better when you weren't here…so I guess I should just make you disappear" Lucy smiles "Only this time….completely"

* * *

**Juvia**

* * *

Juvia began to idly holler out the dark while walking endlessly.

"Lucy! Lisanna!" she yelled "Where are you?"

Just as she was wandering, raindrops began to fall down. She wondered how it was possible when she was inside a building but didn't question it further. She tried to use her magic to shield her from getting wet, but it seems she couldn't. That got her confused.

Juvia began running further, not wanting to stay longer as she noticed that her powers aren't evident. As she was running, she saw Gray, Lisanna and the others in the team. But nonetheless all she cared for is Gray.

"Gray!" she was about to run to him, but Lucy went between them.

"Lucy! Get away from Gray!" Juvia said in an angry tone. Lucy held no emotion as she spoke.

"I hate the rain"

It pierced right through Juvia. The words that she thought she would never hear someone tell her again.

"Waterlock!" She tried, but nothing came out. Lucy continues to speak.

"The rain is depressing, it's no fun…" the others chimed in.

"The rain is a bother"

"I hate the rain"

"The rain should go away"

Juvia couldn't do a thing but just listen to them, her powers ineffective. Her eyes went to Gray who was silent. In his hand was a sphere made of ice.

"Gray…" she mumbles as her tears began to flow.

Gray moves quickly and darts the sphere at her, cutting the length of the side of her hair, barely missing her neck. Juvia hitched her breathe. He made another sphere then began to speak.

"You caused the rain…you should go away"

* * *

**Happy**

* * *

Happy was prepared for worst. He was already thinking of being in a fishy heaven where he can eat for eternity. But nothing comes his way.

He opened his eyes to see the girl unmoving. Her eyes darting at him yet held no menacing desire to kill him. But Happy was one not to trust it, who knows what the little girl had in store for him. Her blue eyes gazed at him, still unmoving. He then decided to speak.

"W-what do you want from me?" Happy said, about to spread his wings but found himself unable to. He looked at her with the bravest face he could muster.

The little girl moves a step, Happy steps back, causing her to show emotion, worry.

It troubled him for awhile, why would she show concern? Then she spoke.

"I won't hurt you… I'm not like the others" she said in her soft voice, her figure relaxing, her eyes a bit teary "I don't want to hurt you"

"Then…" Happy began "Why did your friends trap us in this dark place! Answer!" Happy held a fish that he found in his sack. The only weapon he had.

"That's what their ….we're told to do…" the girl went forward, eyes blurred with tears "Please…I don't want to do it…I don't want to hurt people…I don't" she sniffed and began to break down. All her defense was down to zero. And Happy couldn't stand it.

He reached out to her, and patted her head with his paw. She began to sob louder, still repeating the same words.

"I don't want…they said I should…they did it…I don't want…I don't"

* * *

Beyond the room, where the three others still fight the unlimited number of mages, they wonder about their comrades.

"They've been silent inside…" Gray said as he punched one of the mages. Erza sliced through the crowd but saw more coming in.

"We can't leave unless they've fished out the kids or if we ever finish this battle" Erza huffed.

Natsu was silent as he wildly went through with the mages. In his minds, his thought was clouded with the same phrase.

'Please be alright…Please be alright'

* * *

How was this? Please review!


End file.
